The present invention relates to a sanding block attachment for a jig saw and more particularly pertains to attaching a sanding instrument to a reciprocating blade of a jig saw for sanding objects.
The use of power tool attachment devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, power tool attachment devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of attaching to power tools to provide additional usages are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,906 to Barnes discloses a sanding sheet capable of being attached to the blade of a reciprocating saw for reaching hard to reach places utilizing adhesive for securement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,947 to Harris discloses a sharpening stone attachment for a jig saw. U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,896 to Ozero discloses a sanding attachment for a jig saw.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a sanding block attachment for a jig saw for attaching a sanding instrument to a reciprocating blade of a jig saw for sanding objects.
In this respect, the sanding block attachment for a jig saw according the to present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching a sanding instrument to a reciprocating blade of a jig saw for sanding objects.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sanding block attachment for a jig saw which can be used for attaching a sanding instrument to a reciprocating blade of a jig saw for sanding objects. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of power tool attachment devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved sanding block attachment for a jig saw. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved sanding block attachment for a jig saw which has all the advantages of-the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a block portion adapted for securement to the reciprocating blade of the jig saw. The block portion has a generally rectangular configuration. The block portion is defined by a long front face, a long rear face, a short top face, a short bottom face, and long opposed side faces. The long rear face has a longitudinal slot formed therein. The slot is dimensioned for receiving the reciprocating blade therein. One of the long opposed side faces has a plurality of threaded apertures therein. The apertures have inner ends in communication with the longitudinal slot. The apertures removably receive set screws therein whereby the set screws will extend within the longitudinal slot for engaging the reciprocating blade. A sheet of sandpaper is removably secured to the long front face of the block portion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sanding block attachment for a jig saw which has all the advantages of the prior art power tool attachment devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is a other object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sanding block attachment for a jig saw which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sanding block attachment for a jig saw which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved sanding block attachment for a jig saw which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a sanding block attachment for a jig saw economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved sanding block attachment for a jig saw for attaching a sanding instrument to a reciprocating blade of a jig saw for sanding objects.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sanding block attachment for a jig saw including a block portion adapted for securement to the reciprocating blade of the jig saw. The block portion has a generally rectangular configuration. The block portion is defined by a long front face, a long rear face, a short top face, a short bottom face, and long opposed side faces. A sheet of sandpaper is removably secured to the long front face of the block portion.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.